


Only you can save me

by SNeptune84



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNeptune84/pseuds/SNeptune84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, ragazzo di provincia che si trasferisce in città a caccia di fortuna.<br/>Zayn, magnate dell'industria invischiato in gran segreto nella prostituzione maschile, che adescherà Harry per farlo diventare uno dei suoi giocattoli da vendere.<br/>Liam, amante di Zayn, cacciatore di clienti per l'attività illegale del compagno.<br/>Niall, rivale di Zayn, riesce a strappare Harry dalle sue grinfie.<br/>Louis, alle dipendenze di Niall, riesce a salvare Harry e a portarlo via da Zayn.<br/>Ma se dopo il salvataggio le cose, invece di migliorare, peggiorassero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il salvataggio

  


**Capitolo 1: Il salvataggio**   


Il pavimento della sua stanza non gli era mai parso così sicuro. Dopo che lo avevano riportato lì, era crollato a terra, privo di forze e di voglia di muoversi, ringraziando il cielo che quella tortura era finita. Quel giorno era stato molto peggio delle altre volte: Zayn ne aveva portati due, entrambi desiderosi di sfruttarlo sessualmente fino allo stremo, cosa che poi avevano fatto. Lo avevano preso, con la forza, obbligandolo a succhiare il membro di uno mentre l’altro lo penetrava a sangue, venendogli dentro senza preoccuparsi di utilizzare il preservativo. Si chiedeva come fosse possibile che ancora non si fosse preso nessuna malattia venerea, o forse ce l’aveva senza saperlo, e ora la stava attaccando a tutti i suoi clienti. Sarebbe stata la giusta vendetta, e avrebbe dato volentieri la vita, a quel punto, pur di fare del male a coloro che pagavano per averlo.  
La cosa che lo schifava di più di quei rapporti era che Zayn lo obbligava ad assumere una droga eccitante che non solo glielo faceva diventare duro dopo pochi istanti, ma lo faceva godere durante ogni tortura, venendo copiosamente più volte, senza controllo. Si chiedeva se mai sarebbe finita quella storia, se prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a scappare da quella stanza, che non era nient’altro che una prigione dorata.  
Poteva avere tutte le comodità del mondo, un letto morbido su cui dormire, una vasca idromassaggio dove ritemprarsi ogni sera e ripulirsi dall’odore del sesso che era costretto a fare, e tutto il cibo che voleva. Il problema era che non poteva uscire, perché ogni volta che lo riportavano lì la porta veniva chiusa a chiave, e lui non ne aveva nessuna copia.  
A volte ripensava a com’era finito lì, a come si era fatto ingannare da quegli occhi nocciola, quel viso dolce e allo stesso tempo autoritario che lo aveva conquistato all’istante. Non sapeva chi fosse Zayn Malik, in quel momento, non conosceva il magnate dell’industria che possedeva la metà dei negozi di New York, e non solo. Lui, ragazzo di provincia appena approdato nella Grande Mela in cerca di un lavoro, ingenuamente si era fatto conquistare, con poche moine e regali costosissimi, che nemmeno riusciva a quantificarne il valore.  
Era caduto nella sua trappola, e invece di ottenere qualcosa da Zayn, fu costretto a lavorare per lui, a eseguire gli ordini di Liam, suo socio e amante. E così si era ritrovato ad essere il giocattolo sessuale di ricchi imprenditori, che in cambio di denaro ottenevano il permesso di fare di lui quel che volevano, senza preoccuparsi di quel che provava lui.  
Sentiva il bisogno di lavarsi, e iniziava ad avere freddo in quella posizione. Sapeva che la vasca era già pronta, come ogni volta che tornava in camera, perciò si sollevò da terra, faticando molto a mettersi in piedi, a causa del dolore che sentiva su tutto il corpo, per le percosse che aveva ricevuto.  
L’idromassaggio sicuramente gli aveva ritemprato il corpo, ma non lo spirito. Se i dolori si erano leggermente attenuati, il malessere dovuto a quanto subiva ogni giorno cresceva sempre di più, e si chiedeva se sarebbe mai passato, o se lo avrebbe portato all’autodistruzione.  
Si sdraiò sul letto dopo essersi asciugato, completamente nudo, con la speranza di addormentarsi presto e dimenticare ciò che gli era successo. Ormai non si vestiva nemmeno più quando era in camera, consapevole che si sarebbe dovuto spogliare velocemente nel momento stesso in cui veniva convocato per qualche cliente. Aveva alzato la temperatura della camera, per non sentire freddo, e aveva eliminato completamente il suo abbigliamento, abituandosi presto a quella condizione autoimposta.  
Stava quasi per addormentarsi, quando sentì la serratura della camera scattare e la porta aprirsi. Temeva che fosse una nuova convocazione, che ci fosse un altro cliente che lo attendeva, e invece ad entrare era Zayn.  
Raramente andava a trovarlo, di solito si vedevano solo al cospetto di un cliente, quando gli spiegava chi fosse la persona con cui doveva passare l’ora seguente. Quando invece si presentava direttamente in camera, voleva dire che era preoccupato per la sua salute, e questo a Harry faceva particolarmente piacere, quasi dimenticandosi che era proprio a causa sua che si ritrovava in quella prigione.  
Vedendo Harry sdraiato sul letto, Zayn si avvicinò a lui, accomodandosi al suo fianco. Harry era voltato verso l’esterno del letto, poggiato sul fianco destro, quindi non poteva vedere lo sguardo di Zayn, pur percependone la presenza. Il magnate, facendo quasi aderire il suo petto con la schiena dell’altro, iniziò ad accarezzarlo lievemente con la mano sinistra, a partire dalla spalla per scendere fino ai fianchi. Harry aveva i brividi a quel tocco; come al solito, la sola presenza di Zayn scatenava in lui sensazioni piacevolissime, che lo portavano a perdere la testa.  
«Come va il viso?» chiese improvvisamente Zayn, accarezzando i capelli lunghi e ricci dell’altro. Si riferiva sicuramente a quell’ultimo gesto dei clienti di quel giorno, quando lo avevano spinto con la guancia contro il pavimento, costringendolo a leccare il suo stesso sperma. In quel momento era intervenuto Zayn a fermarli, mentre Liam portava Harry nella sua camera, non preoccupandosi che fosse tutto a posto.  
«Non mi fa male, non dovrebbe venirmi il livido, se è questo che ti interessa.» Harry cercava di tenere un tono di disprezzo nei confronti di Zayn, nonostante il suo corpo stesse rispondendo in maniera diversa e incontrollata a quel massaggio che, nel frattempo, era ripreso. Poi aggiunse: «Grazie per averli fermati, comunque.»  
Zayn, sorridendo soddisfatto, fece scivolare la mano lungo i fianchi di Harry, portandola poi sugli addominali e risalendo lungo il petto, per poi passare alla schiena, scendendo lungo la spina dorsale fino a raggiungere le natiche.  
«Sei dimagrito ancora» gli sussurrò, posando poi le labbra sulla spalla nuda, facendolo mugugnare di piacere con il solo contatto. «Mi hanno detto che spesso salti la cena.»  
«Dopo essere stato con un cliente mi passa la fame, ma a pranzo mangio, di solito. Ti preoccupi, ora?»  
Zayn, vedendo che intanto Harry si stava eccitando sempre di più, fece scivolare la mano verso l’inguine del ragazzo, posandola sul suo membro già teso. Mentre lo massaggiava, lentamente, lo sentiva indurirsi sempre di più, mentre gemiti di piacere arrivavano dalle sue labbra.  
«Non voglio che ti ammali perché resti senza mangiare» gli disse poi, ben consapevole che ormai non lo stava più ascoltando.  
Si godeva quelle carezze, che arrivavano da quella persona che lo aveva ingannato, ma anche stregato e reso schiavo. Sentiva l’orgasmo arrivare, un orgasmo diverso da quello causato dalle droghe, qualcosa di autentico di cui aveva bisogno.  
Ormai era al limite, ancora poche carezze e si sarebbe riversato copiosamente sul materasso sottostante, senza poterne fare a meno.  
Carezze che, improvvisamente, vennero a mancare. Zayn si era alzato all’improvviso, lasciandolo lì, insoddisfatto, ancora non in grado di capire cosa fosse successo.  
«Domani ti lascio a riposo, riprenditi» disse infine, prima di lasciare la camera e richiuderla a chiave dall’esterno. Harry, abbandonato sul letto, sentì solo il bisogno di toccarsi, di raggiungere quell’orgasmo che sperava arrivasse con Zayn, e che invece era stato troncato sul nascere.  
Era per questo che lo amava; lo odiava per quello che gli aveva fatto, ma lo amava perché riusciva a regalargli sensazioni uniche, e a sorprenderlo. Sapeva di essere completamente pazzo, ma non riusciva ad impedirsi di provare quell’attrazione per lui, che persisteva, nonostante tutto.  
Dopo aver richiuso con la combinazione elettronica la stanza di Harry, Zayn raggiunse la sua suite, dove ad attenderlo c’era un Liam abbastanza imbronciato. Nonostante fossero una coppia da anni e fosse abituato a vedere quegli atteggiamenti di Zayn nei confronti di alcuni dei ragazzi imprigionati, sentiva sempre un fastidio quando vedeva scene del genere dai monitor posti in quella stanza, perché temeva che, prima o poi, sarebbe arrivato qualcuno che glielo avrebbe portato via, sostituendosi a lui.  
Zayn, vedendolo arrabbiato, sorrise maliziosamente, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e avvicinandosi all’amante dai capelli biondo cenere.  
«Mi piace quando fai il geloso» disse, annullando subito dopo la distanza tra di loro con un bacio che di casto non aveva nulla. Le loro lingue si intrecciavano senza fermarsi, mentre Liam arretrava, spinto da Zayn, verso il letto. Non appena furono vicini ad esso, Zayn si staccò, spingendolo sul materasso con la grazia di un elefante.  
«Ti dimostrerò che non hai nulla da temere» aggiunse Zayn, osservandolo sempre con quello sguardo malizioso, mentre velocemente si sfilava gli indumenti che aveva addosso, denudandosi.  
Si gettò così su Liam, come un cacciatore che bracca la sua preda, slacciandogli velocemente i pantaloni e liberando il suo sesso evidentemente eccitato. Liam lo faceva fare, adorava quando lo prendeva così rudemente, prendendo il comando della situazione. Ben presto anche Liam fu completamente nudo, alla mercé dell’altro che ora lo sovrastava stando a carponi sopra di lui.  
«Lo sai che quello che faccio agli altri mi serve per tenerli a bada, solo con te arrivo fino in fondo come ora. Harry ancora non è completamente succube del sesso, crede ancora di riuscire a fuggire da me, non posso permettermi che mi sfugga alla prima occasione.»  
«Lui però vuole essere scopato da te; magari, se gli dai quel che vuole, diventa un cagnolino fedele come tutti gli altri, no?» lo provocò Liam, ben consapevole di quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta.  
«Ma io mi scopo solo te, gli altri sono solo fonte di soldi, non dimenticarlo.» Si baciarono di nuovo, con ancora più rabbia di prima, mordendosi le labbra a vicenda, intrecciando le loro lingue come se fosse una lotta, come se da quello dipendesse la loro sopravvivenza.  
L’eccitazione di entrambi cresceva, i loro membri diventavano sempre più duri, si sfioravano in quella posizione, facendoli mugugnare di piacere ad ogni contatto.  
Liam, ad un certo punto, decise che non poteva più aspettare, che lo voleva dentro di sé. Aprì le gambe per dare libero accesso a Zayn, che non si fece pregare due volte e ne approfittò subito. Entrò nel corpo dell’altro con un colpo secco, senza nemmeno lubrificarsi, sentendolo urlare di dolore non appena si era reso conto di quell’intrusione.  
«Bastardo!» articolò, non appena il dolore calò leggermente. «Tu delicato mai, eh?»  
«Non sarei Zayn Malik se fossi delicato, non credi?»  
Iniziò a spingere, prima lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente, tornando a baciare l’altro per rubargli tutti gli ansimi di piacere che man mano diventavano sempre più frequenti.  
L’orgasmo li raggiunse dopo poche altre spinte, prima Liam, che schizzò il suo sperma sul petto dell’altro, e poi Zayn, che si svuotò completamente nell’intestino del partner. Rimasero in quella posizione ancora qualche istante, poi Zayn scivolò fuori dal corpo di Liam, stendendosi al suo fianco.  
«Adoro quando sei così violento» ansimò dopo qualche minuto Liam, ancora sfinito per quell’amplesso veloce, ma decisamente massacrante.  
«Forse dovrei andare a trovare Harry più spesso, allora» lo stuzzicò, voltandosi su un lato a guardarlo.  
«Stronzo» disse infine, per poi alzarsi di scatto dirigendosi verso la vasca da bagno.  
«Come sei suscettibile» rispose Zayn, seguendolo.  
Dopo il bagno, si addormentarono quasi subito, esausti dalla giornata trascorsa. Non potevano immaginare, però, che li avrebbe attesi un risveglio tutt’altro che tranquillo.  
Erano le sei del mattino quando un gruppo di dieci uomini armati fece irruzione proprio in quella specie di albergo dove in realtà si svolgevano tutti i traffici di Zayn. Le guardie all’ingresso erano troppo poche per poter fermare così tante persone, che ben presto erano libere di scorrazzare per tutto il palazzo.  
Zayn, svegliato dalla confusione, uscì dalla sua stanza solo con una vestaglia addosso, dirigendosi subito verso l’ingresso. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo, finché non vide Louis che, raggiunte le scale, si era diretto ai piani superiori.  
«Harry!» urlò, come se percepisse il pericolo per quel ragazzo, che era ancora chiuso nella sua stanza e probabilmente non si era accorto di nulla.  
Nel frattempo, Liam, che nel mentre si era vestito, aveva raggiunto l’amante, che sembrava in preda alla furia.  
«Di nuovo gli uomini di Niall» affermò, non mostrandosi per nulla sorpreso. «Ma non può lasciarci in pace?»  
«Liam, c’era Louis con loro, e sta andando da Harry! Dobbiamo fermarlo!»  
Liam non disse più nulla, seguendo Zayn che, come una furia, si era messo ad inseguire Louis. Non sapeva che fosse entrato anche lui tra gli uomini di Niall, ma non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia, non dopo che li aveva traditi proprio per passare al nemico.  
Zayn e Liam raggiunsero la stanza di Harry proprio mentre Louis inseriva il codice di sicurezza per aprire la porta. Non sapevano come facesse ad avere quella password, eppure la serratura scattò non appena terminò di digitare il numero segreto, a dimostrazione del fatto che quanto inserito era corretto.  
«Louis, fermo! Che vuoi fare?» urlò Zayn, facendolo voltare.  
Il ragazzo, voltandosi verso di loro, sorrise sornione, mostrandosi sicuro di sé e come se avesse la vittoria in pugno.  
«Zayn e Liam, quanto tempo. Non avrei mai pensato di rivedervi così presto, lo ammetto, ma sono contento che Niall abbia scelto proprio me per questa missione. D’altronde, conosco questo posto come le mie tasche, ero il più adatto. Ora, se volete scusarmi, ho una persona da liberare.»  
Louis spinse la porta alle sue spalle, entrando nella stanza di Harry con una sicurezza disarmante, chiudendosi poi dentro.  
Zayn, che non era riuscito ad intervenire in tempo per fermarlo, pensò che così aveva la possibilità di chiuderlo dentro, perciò si fiondò verso la pulsantiera elettronica, per richiudere la porta a chiave.  
«Cazzo!» esclamò, quando sul display vide la scritta “WRONG PASSWORD” che lampeggiava in rosso. «Hanno hackerato il sistema, mi hanno fregato! Liam, non dobbiamo farli uscire di lì.»  
Il compagno annuì, avvicinandosi all’ingresso della stanza di Harry con l’intento di entrare per fermare Louis, senza però riuscirci, dato che sembrava che la porta fosse chiusa a chiave e impossibile da aprire.  
Nel frattempo, Louis, all’interno della camera, iniziò a guardarsi intorno, cercando con lo sguardo la persona che abitava lì. Lo vide quasi subito, rannicchiato accanto al letto, terrorizzato. Harry aveva sentito alcuni spari arrivare dall’esterno e, non capendo cosa stesse succedendo, d’istinto si era rintanato in terra, tra il letto e l’armadio, come per nascondersi.  
Senza fare troppo rumore, si avvicinò a lui, cercando di non spaventarlo più di quanto non fosse già. Si accovacciò di fronte a lui, arrivando a guardarlo negli occhi. Rimase affascinato da quelle iridi verdi, che in quel momento rispecchiavano tutto il suo terrore, e intuiva come mai Zayn lo avesse catturato e reso il suo preferito.  
«Ciao» gli disse ad un certo punto, mostrandosi sorridente, come per rassicurarlo. «Mi dici come ti chiami?»  
Harry, che ancora non capiva chi fosse quel ragazzo dagli occhi azzurro cielo che aveva davanti, strinse ancora di più le gambe contro il suo petto, come se solo con quel gesto si sentisse ancora più al sicuro. Poi, raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che gli era rimasto in corpo, con un filo di voce disse: «Chi sei? Cosa vuoi da me?»  
«Io sono Louis» rispose, tranquillamente, sperando di guadagnarsi un po’ di fiducia, «e sono qui per portarti via da questo posto. Hai qualcosa da metterti addosso?»  
Bastarono quelle poche parole per far rilassare Harry. Era ancora spaventato, ma non appena aveva capito che poteva uscire da quella stanza e andarsene via, si era alzato di scatto, aveva aperto l’armadio e cercato quei vestiti che ormai aveva smesso di indossare, ma che ancora erano presenti all’interno del mobile.  
Mentre si vestiva, Louis si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare che tutto fosse pronto per la fuga: sarebbero usciti da lì, e tutto sarebbe andato secondo i piani.  
Harry, una volta vestito, si avvicinò cautamente all’altro ragazzo, con ancora un leggero timore addosso.  
«Harry» sussurrò, sviando lo sguardo da Louis appena vide che lo guardava. «Harry Styles.»  
«Harry…» ripeté Louis, come se volesse saggiare quel nome con le sue labbra. «Sei pronto ad uscire da qui, Harry?»  
«Sì!»  
Proprio in quel momento, Zayn e Liam entrarono in quella stanza, dopo essere riusciti a sbloccare la serratura resettando l’intero sistema di sicurezza del palazzo. Harry, spaventato da loro, si spostò dietro a Louis, come per usarlo come scudo.  
«Fermati, Louis!» urlò Liam, non discostandosi troppo dalla porta. Come Zayn, era convinto che quella fosse l’unica uscita disponibile, perciò non voleva allontanarsi troppo per evitare di lasciare uno spiraglio di fuga ai due ragazzi che aveva di fronte. «Non ti lasceremo portar via Harry!»  
In quel momento, il vetro della finestra andò in frantumi, colpito dall’esterno da un proiettile esplosivo tarato alla perfezione, per non rischiare di far del male a chi era ancora dentro. Era il segnale che aspettava Louis, che finalmente poteva portare in salvo Harry, completando così la sua missione.  
«Provate a fermarmi, allora. Harry, pronto a saltare?»  
Non seppe nemmeno lui perché si fidò di Louis ciecamente, ma saltò giù dalla finestra assieme a lui, senza che nessuno gli avesse detto che non ci sarebbero stati rischi. Poco sotto, infatti, gli uomini di Niall avevano piazzato un materasso gonfiabile per farli atterrare senza danni, dando loro una via di fuga sicura e imprevedibile.  
Zayn vide tutto dalla finestra rotta, e si infuriò con chiunque gli capitò a tiro in quel momento. Solo Liam riusciva ad avvicinarsi per calmarlo, condividendo con lui la rabbia per quanto successo, anche se in cuor suo era quasi contento, perché ora Harry non c’era più e Zayn tornava di nuovo ad essere tutto per lui.


	2. La proposta di Niall

  
  
**Capitolo 2: La proposta di Niall**   


Harry non sapeva di preciso perché continuava a seguire Louis: era libero, finalmente, eppure aveva accettato di salire in auto con lui, per essere portato chissà dove e per chissà quale motivo.  
«Dove mi stai portando?» chiese, ad un certo punto, non pienamente convinto di volerlo sapere.  
«Ti porto a casa mia, per il momento, poi si vedrà» rispose pronto Louis, girandosi a guardarlo. Utilizzava sempre dei toni gentili, quando si rivolgeva a lui, totalmente diversi da quelli che utilizzavano Zayn o Liam.  
«Un’altra prigione» sussurrò in risposta Harry, come se parlasse più a se stesso che all’altro.  
Louis, sentendolo, si avvicinò leggermente, poi riprese a parlare.  
«Non posso lasciarti andare ora, Zayn potrebbe trovarti e ricatturarti. Il mio capo, invece, ha già aiutato altri come te, e può farti tornare libero senza che Zayn ti possa ritrovare. E poi, credi non me ne sia accorto?»  
Louis aveva sollevato senza preavviso la maglietta di Harry, agganciando il bordo dei jeans che aveva indossato poco prima, mostrando quanto fosse grande per lui. «Questi vestiti sono quelli che avevi quando ti hanno catturato, vero? Suppongo che all’epoca ti andassero bene, mentre ora sono larghi. Prima di liberarti devi recuperare il peso che hai perso, altrimenti non potrai difenderti, se dovessi essere aggredito di nuovo.»  
Harry lo allontanò all’improvviso, riabbassandosi velocemente la maglietta come per nascondere il suo corpo. Solo in quel momento Louis si rese conto di aver esagerato, per un istante.  
«Scusa, non volevo aggredirti, ma spero che tu abbia capito cosa intendevo.»  
«Perché mi vuoi aiutare? Cosa vuoi in cambio?»  
«Assolutamente nulla, voglio solo che tu possa tornare a una vita normale.»  
Harry non disse più nulla, tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino per capire dove stessero andando. Louis, intanto, lo osservava, chiedendosi perché esistevano persone come Zayn, che facevano del male a dei ragazzi così indifesi, che non avevano nessuna colpa.  
Ci volle quasi un’ora di strada per raggiungere l’appartamento di Louis. Durante il viaggio, lo stesso Louis aveva spiegato ad Harry che il palazzo in cui abitava era di proprietà di Niall, il suo datore di lavoro, e quindi non ci sarebbero stati solo loro in quel posto. Gli aveva detto che al piano sottostante c’era uno studio medico, dove un dottore lo avrebbe visitato per capire se quell’esperienza con Zayn gli aveva causato qualche malattia o danno fisico, nonché psicologico, aiutandolo a riportare tutto alla normalità.  
Harry aveva ascoltato tutto in silenzio, annuendo di tanto in tanto, mantenendosi comunque a distanza dall’altro ragazzo: sembrava avesse paura di lui, e dopo l’esperienza che aveva avuto era normale.  
L’appartamento di Louis copriva l’intero quinto piano di quel palazzo, e poteva comodamente ospitare un’altra persona oltre al proprietario. Harry si sentiva perso, entrando in quell’enorme loft, ma allo stesso tempo continuava ad essere convinto che quella non era altro che un’altra prigione, anche se diversa dalla precedente.  
«Vieni, Harry, ti faccio vedere quale sarà la tua stanza, finché resterai qui» disse ad un certo punto Louis, invitandolo a seguirlo.  
«La mia nuova prigione, vorrai dire. Non potrò uscire, o sbaglio?» chiese di rimando Harry, convinto quale fosse la risposta alla sua domanda. Louis, allora, si avvicinò a lui, afferrandogli una mano per tranquillizzarlo, rispondendo a quella domanda in un modo totalmente diverso da quanto Harry si aspettasse.  
«Non è vero che non potrai uscire. Certo, non potrai farlo da solo, almeno per ora, ma se vuoi questo pomeriggio andiamo insieme a Manhattan, dopo la visita medica. E se non ci sarò io, ti basterà chiedere una scorta e potrai andare dove vorrai. Non sei nostro prigioniero, vogliamo solo proteggerti da Zayn.»  
Harry non si aspettava quelle parole, e finalmente iniziò a pensare che, forse, potessero essere vere, accennando un sorriso verso l’altro ragazzo. Finalmente sembrava che la paura nei suoi confronti iniziasse a svanire, anche se la strada per conquistarsi la sua fiducia era ancora lunga.  
Aveva appena visto la sua stanza quando alla porta d’ingresso si presentò il dottor Avery, colui che era stato incaricato di visitare Harry.  
«Harry, questo è il dottor Avery» lo annunciò Louis. «Ha il compito di visitarti accuratamente per vedere se è tutto a posto. Dovresti seguirlo nel suo studio, ora. Io ti aspetto qui e ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare, nel caso ti venga fame, ok?»  
Harry annuì appena, un po’ preoccupato per quella visita: aveva sempre odiato i medici, e non sapeva quali genere di esami gli avrebbe fatto per accertarsi che fosse tutto a posto. Però voleva fidarsi di Louis, per una volta voleva dare fiducia a una persona.  
«Dopo pranzo usciamo, però, me l’hai promesso.»  
«Certo, ti porto dove vuoi.»  
La visita del dottor Avery durò quasi due ore. Oltre alle analisi del sangue, delle quali avrebbero avuto i risultati solo i giorni seguenti, era stato sottoposto a parecchie visite strane, a volte troppo invasive per i suoi gusti. Dato che aveva subito trattamenti considerati al pari di violenze sessuali, il medico aveva voluto controllare il danno causato alle pareti del suo intestino, con un procedimento parecchio fastidioso, e monitorato lo stato dei suoi genitali. Non aveva chiesto il senso di alcune fasi della visita, anche se gli parevano parecchio strane, e aveva quasi gioito quando gli aveva detto che poteva tornare da Louis.  
Quando arrivò nell’appartamento, rimase a bocca aperta: Louis aveva preparato cibo per un intero reggimento, un’intera tavolata su cui c’erano vari tipi di piatti in attesa di essere mangiati.  
Per la prima volta dopo mesi, Harry aveva voglia di mangiare quel cibo, sentiva che non lo avrebbe fatto solo per sopravvivere.  
«Harry, finita la visita?» chiese Louis, sbucando dall’angolo cucina con un altro piatto in mano. «Ci hai messo parecchio.»  
«Sì, devo solo tornare domani per vedere i risultati delle analisi del sangue. Tu, invece, ti sei dato alla pazza gioia, vedo. Vuoi farmi recuperare i cinque chili che mi mancano tutti oggi?»  
«Solo cinque chili? Pensavo ne avessi persi di più, vedendo quanto ti stanno larghi i pantaloni.»  
«Così ha detto il dottore. Mi ha pesato e ha detto che sono sottopeso di cinque chili. Probabilmente quando ho comprato questi jeans ero un po’ sovrappeso. Comunque, è un peccato che si freddi, direi di mangiare.»  
Louis era contento di vedere Harry più rilassato e mangiare con gusto i piatti che aveva preparato in quelle due ore. Forse iniziava a fidarsi di lui, e a dimenticare quello che gli era successo fino a quella mattina. Sapeva che non era facile tornare alla vita normale, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo.  
«Com’è andata la visita con il dottor Avery? Tutto bene?» gli chiese all’improvviso, come se gli premesse sapere tutto quello che era successo in quelle due ore.  
«Più o meno, diciamo che alcune cose non le ho capite e altre avrei preferito evitarle. Spero di non doverle ripetere tanto presto, il mio odio per i medici non è sicuramente migliorato dopo la visita di poco fa.»  
«Allora è sempre uguale, anche io non ho mai capito perché mi avessero misurato tutto il misurabile.»  
Harry rimase un attimo allibito; pensava che quelle visite venissero fatte solo a quelli che avevano subito un trattamento come il suo, e allora perché Louis sembrava averne subita una?  
Proprio mentre si faceva quelle domande, si ricordò che Zayn e Liam sembravano conoscerlo, e la cosa gli parve ancora più strana.  
«Ti stai chiedendo come lo so, vero? È per questo che mi guardi in quel modo? Beh, è semplice, anche io sono stato una delle puttane di Zayn, prima che Niall mi salvasse.»  
Louis sembrava tranquillo, nonostante quella rivelazione, segno che era riuscito, in qualche modo, a superare quanto gli era successo. Era come se volesse mostrare a Harry che si poteva uscirne, con la forza di volontà, e con l’aiuto della persona giusta.  
«Quando è successo?» chiese Harry, come se fosse di vitale importanza saperne di più. Non si preoccupava se quel racconto potesse far male a Louis, aveva bisogno di sapere, di capire se Louis era come lui, se aveva subito ciò che era successo a lui.  
«Cinque anni fa, più o meno. Ho incontrato Liam in un locale del centro, pochi giorni dopo il mio arrivo a New York. Mi piaceva, avevo ballato con lui tutta la sera, e speravo che potesse nascere qualcosa tra di noi. Ero un tipo incredibilmente romantico, all’epoca, e cercavo la mia prima esperienza. Mi ha detto che ci saremmo rivisti, e che sarei stato perfetto per un lavoro nella sua azienda. Mi sono così recato all’indirizzo che mi aveva detto, e sono entrato in quel palazzo, lo stesso dove abbiamo trovato te. Pensavo fosse un normale colloquio di lavoro, e invece era una trappola. Mi hanno chiuso in una stanza e legato per i polsi, in modo che non potessi muovermi. Ero terrorizzato, mi ricordo le mani di quell’uomo ancora adesso. Mi ha spogliato, mi ha toccato e mi ha violato senza preoccuparsi del fatto che per me era la prima volta. Liam era lì che mi guardava, compiaciuto, con Zayn che gli diceva che non era convinto della sua scelta. Sono rimasto in quel posto per più di due anni, ed ogni giorno speravo che arrivasse il miracolo che mi facesse uscire da lì, finché non arrivò Niall con i suoi uomini. Erano lì per salvare un ragazzo, quello che occupava la stessa stanza dove ho trovato te, e in qualche modo ne ho approfittato. Ho approfittato della confusione per uscire dalla mia stanza, che si era aperta dopo il blackout generato da Niall, e mi sono aggregato a lui e ai suoi uomini. Quando mi hanno portato qui, ho chiesto se potevo diventare uno di loro, perché volevo farla pagare a Zayn e a Liam, in qualche modo. Dopo due anni di addestramento, finalmente oggi ho potuto ottenere la mia vendetta, portandoti via da quel luogo.»  
Harry aveva ascoltato in silenzio tutto il racconto, ritrovando molti punti in comune con quanto successo a lui. Non era vergine, quando aveva conosciuto Zayn, ma il modo in cui era stato imprigionato era più o meno lo stesso.  
«Che fine ha fatto l’altro ragazzo che hanno salvato con te?» chiese ad un certo punto, come se quella fosse l’unica cosa che gli interessava.  
«Non lo so. Niall l’ha portato via, dicendo che avrebbe fatto in modo che fosse libero e al sicuro. Non so nemmeno come si chiamasse, ma non l’ho più rivisto. Sono sicuro che sta bene ora, se è questo che ti interessa. Conosco Niall, e quando promette una cosa, la mantiene.»  
«Come te, che hai promesso di portarmi a Manhattan, dopo?»  
«Hai paura che non mantenga le mie promesse, per caso? Dobbiamo cercarti dei vestiti, non puoi tenere solo quelli che hai addosso. Ora finiamo di mangiare, che la Grande Mela ci aspetta.»  
Passarono tre mesi da quel giorno, durante i quali Harry cambiò notevolmente. Non solo aveva ripreso i chili persi mentre era da Zayn, ma aveva iniziato a sorridere, ritrovando una solarità che aveva perso da quando era stato catturato. Louis osservava ogni singolo cambiamento, vedeva ogni singolo sorriso che gli rivolgeva e lo ricambiava con un affetto che giorno dopo giorno cresceva, fino a trasformarsi in un sentimento che non aveva mai provato.  
Anche per Harry era stato lo stesso. Vedeva in Louis un eroe, qualcuno che lo aveva salvato, lo aveva riportato alla libertà, e lentamente si era ritrovato nelle condizioni di non poter vivere senza di lui, di sentirlo indispensabile per andare avanti.  
Durante quel periodo, il dottor Avery gli aveva fatto numerose visite di controllo, constatando che ormai era tornato in piena forma, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente, e tutto grazie alla presenza di Louis.  
Louis sapeva, però, che non gli era permesso provare quei sentimenti per lui, che Niall non avrebbe mai approvato quella situazione, perché prima o poi avrebbe dovuto portarglielo, e lasciarlo a lui, perché lo liberasse. Eppure non era riuscito a dirgli di no, quando quella sera gli aveva chiesto di dormire insieme, abbracciati. Non era successo nient’altro tra loro, semplicemente si erano limitati a dormire, scaldandosi a vicenda in un dolce abbraccio.  
La mattina dopo, puntuale, lo aspettava nuovamente il dottor Avery, che da qualche giorno insisteva su un fatto decisamente importante.  
«Niall è tornato da una settimana, e vuole vederlo. Ho cercato di darti ancora un po’ di tempo, Louis, ma non posso farlo per sempre. Harry ormai sta bene, il peso è stabile e anche l’umore mi sembra tornato alla normalità, quindi non c’è più motivo che resti qui.»  
«Lo so, ma se lo porto da Niall, non mi permetterà più di vederlo.»  
«Louis, non dirmi che ti sei innamorato di lui? Ti rendi conto che è qui perché Niall l’ha voluto? Non puoi tenertelo, se non è lui a darti il permesso.»  
«E secondo te me lo darà? E poi, voglio che Harry sia libero, non che resti prigioniero qui solo per un mio capriccio. Di’ a Niall che domani lo porterò da lui, è la soluzione migliore.»  
Louis avrebbe voluto ritardare ancora quell’incontro, però sapeva anche che più aspettava e peggio sarebbe stato: doveva troncare quel sentimento sul nascere, lasciarlo andare con la speranza, un giorno, di rincontrarlo fuori da lì, finalmente liberi da tutto.  
Il quartier generale di Niall si trovava in pieno centro a Manhattan. Non era distante dall’appartamento di Louis, ma il viaggio per raggiungerlo sembrava interminabile. Louis sapeva che quelli erano gli ultimi istanti che avrebbe trascorso con Harry, eppure non riusciva a dire nulla, se non rispondere alle domande che il più giovane gli poneva riguardo la persona che stavano andando ad incontrare.  
«Quindi quello che andiamo ad incontrare è colui che è in grado di ridarmi la libertà, giusto?» chiese ad un certo punto Harry, guardando Louis con uno sguardo serio.  
«Sì, tornerai a vivere senza una scorta, dove Zayn non potrà trovarti.»  
«E se non volessi tornare libero? Io sto bene con te, potrei rimanere a vivere nel tuo appartamento, no? Lì Zayn non viene, perché ci sei tu.»  
«Harry, non posso tenerti con me, e lo sai. È giusto che tu torni a casa tua, viva la tua vita senza pericoli, cosa che io non posso garantirti. E poi, è Niall a decidere, non ho il potere per farti restare con me.»  
«Ma basta chiederglielo, no? Da quel che mi hai detto è un tipo comprensivo, forse accetterebbe di…»  
«No! È meglio di no, fidati. Niall ti farà uscire da questo mondo per sempre, ti farà tornare libero.»  
«Allora promettimi che mi raggiungerai, prima o poi, ok?»  
«Non so se posso…»  
«Promettimelo!»  
«Ok, farò il possibile.»  
Harry sembrava soddisfatto da quella risposta, anche se forse aveva intuito che non era così semplice ritrovarsi una volta che Niall lo avesse aiutato a fuggire. Non sapeva nemmeno come avrebbe fatto a liberarlo senza che Zayn potesse ritrovarlo, quindi non poteva pensare che Louis riuscisse a rintracciarlo una volta separati.  
Non parlarono più finché non si trovarono nel corridoio che conduceva all’ufficio di Niall. Era all’ultimo piano di uno dei grattacieli più alti della città, protetto da numerose guardie del corpo.  
Ormai erano alla porta, la guardia che li attendeva stava per farli accedere all’interno di quella stanza, quando Louis parlò nuovamente.  
«Harry, noi ci salutiamo qua. Niall non ha convocato entrambi, vuole vedere solo te, quindi io non entro. Non so se avremo altre occasioni per incontrarci, ma sappi che sono contento di averti conosciuto. Ti auguro buona fortuna, forse un giorno ci rivedremo.»  
«Aspetta, no! Pensavo mi accompagnassi dentro! Louis, non mi lasciare solo, ti prego.»  
«Addio, Harry.»  
Louis tornò indietro, mentre Harry veniva trascinato all’interno della stanza, al cospetto di Niall. L’uomo, dai capelli biondi e dagli occhi azzurri, stava chiacchierando con il dottor Avery, voltandosi verso di lui quando lo sentì entrare.  
Harry era come paralizzato all’ingresso, si sentiva come abbandonato al suo destino, senza nessuno a proteggerlo.  
Niall, senza curarsi troppo della paura che stava provando Harry in quel momento, si avvicinò a lui, come per studiarlo meglio.  
«E così tu saresti Harry» disse Niall ad un certo punto, «il nuovo preferito di Zayn. Tutti uguali, vi sceglie: magrolini con gli occhi verdi. Certo che qualche volta potrebbe pure cambiare, inizia a diventare monotono.»  
Harry deglutì, quando Niall passò dietro di lui, guardandolo attentamente, per poi tornargli davanti.  
«Io posso liberarti di lui, se lo desideri, ma il prezzo da pagare è molto alto. Se ti lascio andare così come sei, Zayn ti ritrova di sicuro e ti ricattura, quindi devo fare in modo che tu non sia più nei suoi interessi.»  
«Che intendi?» sussurrò appena Harry, sempre più preoccupato.  
«Semplice» gli disse, avvicinandosi a lui ancora di più, portando una mano accanto al suo viso, come per accarezzarlo. «Devi diventare l’unica cosa che Zayn odia: una donna.»  
«Cosa?» urlò Harry, scostandosi indietro, come per fuggire da quel tocco. «Non voglio fare una cosa del genere, è assurdo. Ci devono essere altri modi.»  
«Non ci sono altri modi! O forse vuoi tornare da Zayn, eh? Sai quanti hanno provato a fuggire da lui, in questi anni? Solo quelli che ho salvato io in questo modo ora non sono più braccati da quell’uomo e possono vivere una vita normale!»  
«Quindi anche gli altri che hai salvato sono stati cambiati? Perché Louis no?»  
«Louis era diverso, perché non era il favorito di Zayn, ma era stato scelto da Liam. La sua struttura ossea non garantiva un buon risultato per la terapia ormonale, per questo ho accettato la sua richiesta di entrare a far parte della mia squadra.»  
Harry rimase un attimo in silenzio, come per assimilare tutto quello che aveva appena sentito.  
«Se dovessi accettare, cosa mi succederebbe? In che senso diventerei una donna?» chiese, risoluto, cercando di capire cosa gli avrebbero potuto fare.  
«Verrai sottoposto a una terapia ormonale, che trasformerà il tuo corpo in quello di una donna molto lentamente. Cambieranno le forme del tuo corpo, la tua muscolatura si indebolirà e somiglierai sempre di più a una ragazza. La tua struttura ossea è perfetta per questo, il risultato sarà ottimo e fra due anni circa sarà difficile distinguerti da una donna vera. La prima parte del trattamento durerà sei mesi, durante i quali avrai i cambiamenti maggiori. Tra sei mesi esatti sarai sottoposto ad un’operazione di vaginoplastica, che eliminerà i tuoi organi genitali attuali per rimpiazzarli con una vagina praticamente identica a quella delle donne vere. A quel punto, sarai libero, Zayn non ti cercherà più.»  
Harry era terrorizzato. Doveva scegliere se diventare un’altra persona, subire un cambiamento di sesso irreversibile, oppure tornare da Zayn, a subire le sue violenze.  
Ma veramente aveva quella scelta? Niall lo guardava come se lui non potesse rispondere in altro modo, come se il suo consenso fosse scontato, e forse era proprio così. Non voleva tornare da Zayn, e se quello era l’unico modo, allora lo avrebbe seguito.  
«Va bene,» disse ad un certo punto, con un filo di voce, «ma voglio rivedere Louis, prima che la terapia abbia effetto.»  
«Non c’è problema, l’importante è che non venga a sapere di cosa ti succederà. Se qualcuno scoprisse che per liberarti ti trasformiamo in una donna, Zayn potrebbe scoprirlo e darti la caccia lo stesso, pur di riaverti con sé. Se vuoi, puoi continuare a vivere con lui; anzi, farò di più: ti concedo un’unica notte dove potrete dare sfogo a tutti i vostri impulsi sessuali, dopodiché dovrete diventare dei semplici coinquilini. Louis non dovrà mai più vederti nudo, dopo stanotte, né semplicemente abbracciarti, altrimenti potrebbe notare i cambiamenti del tuo corpo. Il dottor Avery ti terrà sotto controllo e si accorgerà subito se non manterrete le condizioni pattuite. Un solo passo falso, e non vi rivedrete più.»  
Dopo quel discorso, il dottor Avery si avvicinò a Harry, chiedendogli di abbassarsi leggermente i pantaloni, perché potesse iniettargli la prima dose di ormoni. Il ragazzo, ancora intimorito, ubbidì agli ordini, senza poter fare diversamente. Non sentì quasi nulla, se non un leggero pungere quando l’ago forò la pelle del suo gluteo entrando dentro di lui, per iniettare quel liquido che sembrava innocuo in quel momento, ma che ben presto avrebbe iniziato a fare effetto.  
«Ti somministrerò una dose ogni due settimane» disse subito dopo, disinfettando il punto dove era stata fatta la puntura e facendolo rivestire, «e monitorerò tutti i cambiamenti che avverranno. Se vorrai informazioni più dettagliate della terapia, vieni pure nel mio studio quando vorrai, sarò lieto di fornirtele.»  
Harry annuì appena, consapevole che da quel momento in poi non poteva più cambiare idea, perché ormai la terapia era iniziata e ben presto avrebbe fatto effetto.


	3. Trasformazione

  
  
**Capitolo 3: Trasformazione**   


Venne accompagnato fuori dalla stanza subito dopo, dove ritrovò Louis ad aspettarlo. Su ordine di Niall, lo avevano portato lì, nel corridoio antistante, proprio ad attendere il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, che appena lo vide gli corse incontro per abbracciarlo. Da lontano, Niall annuiva, lasciando intuire a Louis che era d’accordo su quanto stava succedendo.  
«Harry, ma che è successo?» gli chiese, sperando di ricevere una spiegazione. Il ragazzo tra le sue braccia, però, aveva in mente tutt’altro, in quel momento, e glielo fece capire con poche, semplici parole.  
«Zitto e baciami.»  
Louis non se lo fece ripetere due volte, consapevole anche del consenso di Niall, arrivato poco prima. Fu un bacio avido, come se quei mesi passati senza potersi toccare si stessero riversando tutti in quel contatto, che entrambi vorrebbero non finisse mai. Un bacio che racchiudeva tutto il sentimento che provavano l’uno per l’altro, ma che non si erano mai confessati a vicenda.  
Si staccarono solo dopo qualche minuto, quando ormai erano senza fiato. Louis avrebbe continuato così tutto il giorno, ma aveva intuito che le intenzioni di Harry erano ben altre, molto più piacevoli. Usciti dal palazzo, risalirono in macchina, per tornare a casa in fretta e continuare da dove si erano interrotti.  
Durante il viaggio, Harry, stando attento a non dire nulla riguardo al trattamento, spiegò a Louis che la sua liberazione sarebbe avvenuta solo sei mesi dopo, in quanto erano necessari alcuni preparativi per potersene andare con sicurezza, e che avrebbe continuato a vivere con lui. Louis sembrava entusiasta della notizia, ma la sua felicità si smorzò quando gli riferì che solo per quella notte sarebbero potuti essere amanti.  
«Fai l’amore con me» gli aveva chiesto, durante quel racconto. «Tutta la notte. È l’ultima occasione che abbiamo.»  
Arrivati a casa, non persero tempo. Era ancora metà pomeriggio, ma si diressero direttamente in camera da letto, quella camera che aveva già l’odore di entrambi, dato che ormai era da tempo che Harry dormiva lì con Louis, e che li avrebbe accolti per un’ultima, intensa notte.  
Inizialmente sembrava che Harry avesse preso in mano le redini del gioco. Aveva trascinato Louis fino in camera, per poi spogliarsi della maglietta e dei pantaloni. Louis, come se non volesse essere lasciato indietro, aveva risposto mettendosi a petto nudo, e sfilandosi i jeans. Dopo pochi istanti, perciò, erano totalmente nudi, già eccitati e vogliosi di esplorarsi a vicenda. Harry, come per invitare l’altro, era salito sul letto, piazzandosi perfettamente al centro, supino. Louis, allora, lo raggiunse, piazzandosi a carponi sopra di lui, con le mani appoggiate accanto al volto dell’altro, sovrastandolo. Sorrideva, guardandolo direttamente negli occhi, come se non potesse più trattenere la felicità che sentiva in quel momento.  
«Perché sorridi?» chiese Harry, non accorgendosi che stava sorridendo anche lui.  
«Perché sogno questo momento da quando ti ho visto la prima volta, e ancora non riesco a credere che stia accadendo veramente.»  
«Ti dimostrerò che è tutto vero.»  
Harry fece passare le braccia attorno al collo di Louis, attirandolo a sé per baciarlo di nuovo. Un bacio molto più dolce dei precedenti, ricco di tutto l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro.  
Louis assaporava le labbra di Harry, che nel frattempo aveva preso ad esplorare con le mani la sua schiena, lasciando scivolare le sue dita fini lungo tutta la spina dorsale, regalandogli brividi continui.  
Harry voleva godersi ogni singolo istante di quell’amplesso. Voleva studiare il corpo di Louis, per ricordarselo anche quando non avrebbe più potuto toccarlo. Quell’amplesso doveva sostituire il ricordo che aveva dell’ultima volta che aveva fatto sesso, quando quei due clienti lo avevano violato ripetutamente, senza un minimo di delicatezza. E doveva anche diventare il ricordo della sua ultima volta da uomo, perché sapeva benissimo che quel liquido che gli avevano iniettato presto avrebbe fatto effetto, e non avrebbe più potuto provare quelle stesse sensazioni, con quella stessa intensità.  
Sentivano entrambi l’eccitazione salire, le erezioni sfiorarsi in quella posizione che continuavano a mantenere, nonostante Louis fosse già sceso più volte a baciare il petto di Harry, ad inebriarsi del suo odore, per poi risalire verso le labbra, ricominciando a baciarsi.  
Ormai erano entrambi al limite, i loro corpi richiedevano un contatto più approfondito, un’unione completa. Harry era già pronto ad accogliere dentro di sé Louis, il suo sesso, per sentirsi finalmente parte di lui, quando l’altro ragazzo si fermò, ansimando a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, sillabando poche parole.  
«Non abbiamo i preservativi, non li ho mai comprati per non cadere in tentazione» confessò, fissandolo dispiaciuto.  
«Non mi importa» rispose Harry, che non voleva rinunciare a quell’unica notte che era stata loro concessa per una cosa simile. «Avery mi ha assicurato che sto bene, e da quel che so anche per te è tutto a posto. Non sarebbe la prima volta che lo faccio senza, e questa volta sarà la persona che amo a marchiarmi.»  
Louis non si fece sfuggire quelle parole, e decise di dimostrargli quanto ricambiasse quel sentimento allargandogli le gambe ed entrando in lui lentamente, con una dolcezza che mai nessun uomo aveva usato con Harry.  
Si sentivano entrambi vivi in quel momento, complementari. Louis iniziò a spingere con un ritmo lento, affondando sempre di più nel corpo caldo ed accogliente dell’altro, che iniziò a gemere di piacere sempre più sonoramente.  
Più gli affondi diventavano veloci, più le loro labbra si cercavano, per baciarsi, divorarsi, assaporarsi. L’eccitazione di entrambi era sempre più tesa, gonfia, tanto che ben presto raggiunsero l’orgasmo. Il primo ad abbandonarsi al piacere fu proprio Harry che, con un getto potente, riversò tutto il suo sperma tra i loro corpi, seguito a ruota da Louis, che si svuotò all’interno del corpo dell’altro, pronunciando quelle parole che rispondevano alla dichiarazione dell’altro: «Ti amo, Harry.»  
Quello fu solo il primo dei vari amplessi che ebbero durante quella lunga giornata, che speravano non finisse mai. Avevano deciso di non perdere nemmeno un istante, di dormire solo nel momento esatto in cui fossero crollati privi di forze, perché ogni singolo minuto perso non gli sarebbe stato restituito.  
La mattina dopo, fu Harry il primo a svegliarsi. Era ancora nel letto di Louis, dove era crollato dopo essere venuto per l’ennesima volta sotto le sue cure, abbracciato all’altro ragazzo. Ricordandosi le parole di Niall, decise che era meglio non tentare troppo la sorte, perciò sgusciò lentamente da quell’abbraccio per andare a farsi una doccia: doveva ripulirsi, dopo quella nottata, per poi mangiare qualcosa e raggiungere il dottor Avery, che gli avrebbe spiegato tutti gli effetti di quella terapia di cui aveva sempre più paura.  
Louis dormiva ancora quando ebbe finito di prepararsi, per questo, prima di uscire, decise di fare l’unico sgarro alla regola che voleva concedersi: si avvicinò all’altro ragazzo e lo baciò, sfiorandogli appena le labbra con le sue, come se fosse un addio.  
A quel contatto, Louis si svegliò, consapevole che non poteva spingersi verso di lui per approfondire. Vedendolo vestito, temette che se ne stesse andando per sempre, costringendo Harry a rassicurarlo almeno su quel fatto.  
«Non me ne vado da questa casa, almeno per ora. Ho bisogno di parlare con il dottor Avery, torno appena ho finito. Grazie per stanotte, è stato bellissimo. Non lo dimenticherò mai.»  
Si dileguò prima che Louis potesse rispondere, perché aveva paura di non riuscire a distaccarsi da lui se fosse rimasto ancora in quella stanza.  
Tornò in quella casa un paio di ore dopo, e si fiondò in quella che doveva tornare ad essere la sua camera, chiudendosi dentro senza nemmeno chiedere se c’era qualcosa da mangiare: dopo quanto aveva sentito da Avery, gli era passata la fame, e voleva solo riflettere su quanto aveva scoperto. Louis lo aveva sentito entrare, sentendosi subito sollevato per tale fatto, ma aveva preferito non incontrarlo, per evitare di disobbedire agli ordini di Niall.  
Harry si sedette sul letto, rannicchiato, mentre le parole di Avery gli rimbombavano ancora in testa. Era andato da lui per chiedergli cosa gli sarebbe successo di preciso, e come si sarebbe accorto dei cambiamenti, ignaro che i primi segnali sarebbero potuti arrivare tanto presto. Avery gli aveva spiegato che già dopo qualche giorno si sarebbe accorto che qualcosa stava cambiando, perché gli scompensi ormonali provocati dalla terapia, almeno nel primo periodo, gli avrebbero portato sbalzi di umore, vampate di calore e, in alcuni casi, anche malessere fisico. Gli aveva mostrato alcune fotografie riguardanti ragazzi che avevano fatto la stessa terapia in passato, con gli incredibili cambiamenti avuti in soli sei mesi, gli stessi sei mesi che mancavano a lui prima di diventare a tutti gli effetti una donna.  
Gli aveva anche detto che ben presto anche la sua sessualità ne avrebbe notevolmente risentito, ma che non poteva spiegargli altro a riguardo, perché lo avrebbe capito da solo nel giro di pochi giorni, in quanto quella era la prima cosa che avrebbe notato.  
E infatti fu proprio così. Da quando era stato con Louis, ogni notte sognava di fare l’amore con lui, svegliandosi sempre durante l’orgasmo che tale sogno gli provocava. Erano bastati, però, pochi giorni perché il sogno iniziasse a cambiare, portandolo prima ad orgasmi meno appaganti, che poi svanirono del tutto. Il sogno era sempre lo stesso, eppure il suo membro non reagiva più agli stimoli involontari che gli dava la mente durante il sonno, trasformando quel sogno in un incubo che rispecchiava la realtà dei fatti.  
Insieme a quei primi sintomi, però, arrivò anche la nausea. A causa degli scompensi ormonali, capitava sempre più spesso che alla mattina fosse costretto a rimanere coricato più a lungo per far passare il senso di nausea che sentiva. Molte volte era insopportabile, tanto che correva in bagno con la speranza di vomitare, inutilmente. Di solito passava in pochi minuti, ma capitavano quei giorni che persisteva lungo tutta la giornata, rendendolo ancora più suscettibile di quanto non fosse a causa degli ormoni. Louis, a volte, andava a chiedergli come stesse, dato che lo aveva visto parecchio demoralizzato, e gli era capitato di allontanarlo in malo modo, sentendosi subito da schifo per essersi comportato tanto male: non riusciva a contenere la rabbia, in quei momenti, e pensava che sarebbe impazzito, se durante tutta la terapia fosse stato così male.  
Dopo due settimane dalla prima iniezione, Harry fu accompagnato da Avery, che gli avrebbe somministrato un’altra dose. Niall temeva che il ragazzo si sarebbe tirato indietro, se non l’avesse obbligato, perciò aveva mandato due dei suoi uomini a prenderlo a casa, mentre Louis era fuori proprio per un suo ordine.  
Avery, quando arrivò, aveva già l’iniezione pronta, per fargliela immediatamente, prima della visita di routine prevista quella giornata. Harry aveva capito che, in quel modo, qualunque cosa gli avesse detto durante la visita non poteva fargli cambiare idea sulla terapia, così da costringerlo a tenere gli ormoni in corpo per altre due settimane.  
Dopo avergli iniettato il liquido, Avery rifece ad Harry la stessa visita di quando si erano visti la prima volta, intuendo finalmente a cosa servissero tutte quelle misure che ogni volta gli prendeva.  
«Sei aumentato di quasi due chili» disse ad un certo punto, annotandosi il peso sulla cartella di Harry, oltre alle varie misure del corpo.  
«Veramente? Eppure mangio pochissimo» rispose Harry, perplesso.  
«Beh, mi sarei stupito del contrario. Nei primi due mesi si prendono all’incirca cinque chili, per effetto degli ormoni. Come mai mangi poco?»  
«La nausea non mi dà tregua. A volte è così forte che non riesco nemmeno a pensare di avvicinarmi al cibo, preferisco restarmene a letto con la speranza che passi.»  
«Mi dispiace che stai male, ma vedrai che in breve tempo la nausea passerà. Hai notato altri sintomi, tra quelli che ti avevo descritto due settimane fa, per caso? Sbalzi di umore, vampate di calore…»  
«Sì, ultimamente mi arrabbio per nulla, e ho aggredito parecchie volte Louis senza motivo. Mi è capitato di svegliarmi grondante di sudore, ma è successo poche volte.»  
«Ok, bene, e sessualmente parlando? Hai notato cambiamenti?»  
«Ormai è da una settimana che non ho un’erezione. E l’ultima che ho avuto è scesa subito, senza nemmeno arrivare all’orgasmo. Non sento nemmeno il bisogno di toccarmi e masturbarmi, mi sembra di essere diventato completamente inappetente, è strano. Prima mi masturbavo spesso, pensando a Louis; ora, anche se lo vedo a petto nudo girare per casa, non mi fa nessun effetto. È la cosa che mi fa più paura, se devo essere sincero, perché mi fa capire che la terapia sta facendo effetto, e troppo in fretta.»  
«Harry, i cambiamenti d’ora in avanti saranno molto veloci, è meglio se ti abitui subito all’idea che tra meno di sei mesi sarai completamente diverso. Tra qualche mese riuscirai ad arrivare all’orgasmo anche senza eiaculare, e capirai che in fondo non è così male quello che ti sta succedendo. Pensa alla libertà che questa cosa ti porterà, e sarà più facile.»  
Harry non era molto convinto di quanto gli aveva appena detto, ma non disse più nulla. Nelle settimane successive accadde esattamente quello che il dottor Avery gli aveva accennato: prese ancora qualche chilo, obbligandolo a cambiare gran parte del guardaroba, perché troppo stretto, e anche gli sbalzi di umore calarono notevolmente. La nausea era completamente svanita, e anche le vampate di calore erano calate.  
Harry percepiva i cambiamenti del suo corpo giorno dopo giorno, ed era terrorizzato dall’idea che Louis potesse accorgersene, mantenendo ancora di più le distanze dal suo coinquilino: mangiavano sempre più raramente insieme e si parlavano poco o nulla, anche se ogni tanto sentiva il bisogno di avere un incontro più ravvicinato con l’altro ragazzo.  
Allo scadere del secondo mese di terapia, il corpo di Harry era già notevolmente cambiato, anche se ancora non si poteva definire un corpo femminile: aveva ancora le sembianze puramente maschili, ma per un occhio esperto come quello del dottor Avery quella era unicamente apparenza.  
Appena entrato nello studio del medico, Harry si spogliò completamente, come ormai era abituato a fare quando arrivava lì. Il dottor Avery lo attendeva, come al solito, con la siringa pronta, somministrandogli così la dose periodica di ormoni come ormai succedeva ogni volta.  
«Sono passati solo due mesi» gli aveva detto quella volta, «ma anche solo facendo l’iniezione mi rendo conto che la terapia fa effetto molto bene. La pelle è molto più morbida e sottile di prima, e i chili che hai preso hanno già reso i tuoi fianchi e il tuo sedere più tondi.»  
Harry non disse nulla, perfettamente consapevole di quanto quelle parole fossero vere. Lo aveva notato anche lui, i suoi fianchi si erano allargati, tanto che ormai riusciva a portare solo pantaloni larghi, perché la roba troppo aderente non gli stava più bene.  
«Che ti è successo al volto?» aggiunse, notando alcuni taglietti che si stavano cicatrizzando. «Ti sei tagliato?»  
«Stamattina, facendomi la barba. Mi capita sempre più spesso, forse dovrei cambiare rasoio.»  
«Ogni quanti giorni ti fai la barba, ora? Dovrebbe essere più lenta la crescita, ormai.»  
«Ultimamente ogni tre o quattro giorni, a volte cinque. Fino a due mesi fa la facevo quasi tutti i giorni, mentre ora a volte è talmente impercettibile che evito, se non devo uscire. Solo che ho la pelle sottilissima, credo, perciò mi taglio subito.»  
«Stai attento a non farti delle cicatrici indelebili, solo. Dovresti passare a un rasoio più delicato, magari di quelli per la depilazione femminile. Se Niall vede che ti si rovina il volto, poi la colpa è mia che non ti ho spiegato come fare, quindi cerca di stare attento.»  
Dopo la normale visita, Harry decise di chiedere ad Avery alcune cose che aveva notato, soprattutto nelle ultime due settimane. Ultimamente non aveva più fatto domande, perché aveva capito che quanto gli succedeva era legato a quelle iniezioni ed era stufo di ottenere sempre la stessa risposta, ma quel giorno doveva togliersi un dubbio che lo attanagliava da un po’.  
«Dottor Avery, posso chiedere una cosa?» disse, dopo essersi rivestito.  
«Dimmi, Harry, c’è qualche problema?»  
«Ecco, non proprio, penso sia sempre un effetto della terapia, ma vorrei una conferma. Ho notato che… ehm, mi sembra che sia diventato più piccolo…»  
«Cosa, Harry?» chiese, anche se aveva intuito di cosa parlasse solo dalla vergogna che sembrava provare il ragazzo.  
«Il pene, mi sembra più corto, non so. Ho questa sensazione da un po’, in realtà, ma mi sono sempre vergognato di chiedere.»  
«Harry, è una cosa normalissima. Non avendo più erezioni, la pelle si raggrinzisce, e sembra più corto. Anche i testicoli si sono rimpiccioliti, perché ormai non producono più sperma, a causa degli ormoni che ormai hai in circolo da due mesi. Si stanno atrofizzando, probabilmente noterai un’ulteriore riduzione nei prossimi mesi.»  
«Capisco…»  
Harry si ammutolì un istante, ma poi riprese a parlare, come se dovesse togliersi tutti i dubbi che gli erano rimasti in una volta.  
«Ed è normale che ogni tanto ho delle fitte al seno? Sono sempre gli ormoni?»  
Il dottor Avery sorrise, cercando nella cartella clinica di Harry alcune fotografie risalenti all’inizio della terapia.  
«Harry, togliti un attimo la maglietta e guarda la differenza. Il tuo seno sta cambiando, vedi? I capezzoli stanno diventando più tondi, più grandi, e tra un po’ inizierà a crescerti il seno. Non ti verranno delle tette enormi, ma sicuramente qualcosa si inizierà ad intravedere già tra un paio di mesi, forse meno. Il dolore che senti è dovuto proprio a questo, per questi cambiamenti.»  
«Quanto si vedrà? Louis potrebbe accorgersi di qualcosa?»  
«Se porti maglie come quella che indossi oggi, non dovrebbe vedersi. Per la grandezza, diciamo che è un fattore genetico. Tua madre che taglia ha di seno? Riesci a darmi un’idea?»  
«Non so, ma non è piccolo. Una quarta, forse, magari di più. Perché le interessa?»  
«Se lei ha una quarta, tu dovresti riuscire a raggiungere una seconda piena solo con la terapia ormonale. Non è molto, ma nel caso faremo una mastoplastica additiva il giorno dell’operazione finale. Direi che con un fisico come il tuo staresti bene con una terza abbondante, magari una quarta. Sarà comunque Niall a decidere, è ancora presto per parlarne.»  
Harry non chiese più nulla, si rivestì e tornò subito a casa. Louis non c’era quel giorno, era stato mandato in missione da Niall, come succedeva ultimamente sempre più spesso, e sarebbe rientrato solo in tarda serata, se non la mattina successiva. Harry, allora, corse in camera, si spogliò e si mise davanti allo specchio. Ormai lo faceva sempre più spesso, specialmente quando il dottor Avery gli faceva notare qualche cambiamento evidente. E più si guardava, più non si riconosceva, nonostante fisicamente non fosse cambiato molto. Erano quei particolari di cui avevano parlato poco prima a preoccuparlo, tanto che decise che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che si sarebbe guardato allo specchio completamente nudo, perché se era vero che nei due mesi successivi sarebbe cambiato drasticamente, non voleva vederlo con i suoi occhi.  
Allo scadere del quarto mese di terapia, ad attenderlo dal dottor Avery per la visita periodica c’era una persona che non si aspettava di incontrare. Niall, curioso di vedere il cambiamento di Harry, si era fatto trovare lì nello studio, ansioso di scoprire come si era trasformato in quei quattro mesi.  
Ormai il corpo di Harry aveva curve decisamente più femminili: i fianchi erano più larghi, la vita molto più sottile e il seno si era ingrossato, fino a raggiungere una seconda scarsa. Niall era rimasto presente durante tutta la visita, osservando perciò Harry completamente nudo, facendo numerosi apprezzamenti sulle sue nuove forme.  
«Per essere passati solo quattro mesi, i risultati sono già eccellenti, dottor Avery. Le altre volte la trasformazione era durata più a lungo» constatò Niall, continuando a guardare Harry, che si sentiva decisamente in imbarazzo.  
«Harry è più giovane degli altri, per questo la terapia fa effetto più velocemente.»  
«Davvero? Quanti anni hai, Harry?» chiese allora, curioso.  
«Diciannove» rispose, un po’ titubante. «Quasi venti, in realtà. Compio gli anni il primo febbraio, ormai non manca molto.»  
«Tra un paio di mesi, più o meno. Potrebbe essere la data perfetta per l’operazione finale, non credi? Il giorno del tuo ventesimo compleanno coinciderà con l’inizio della tua nuova vita, direi che è perfetto. Avery, fai in modo che tutto sia pronto per quella data.»  
«D’accordo, come vuoi» rispose, mentre Harry li guardava terrorizzato. Si era reso conto solo in quel momento di quanto quella data fosse vicina, e di quanto la sua vita sarebbe cambiata, dopo quel giorno. Nel frattempo, si era rivestito, suscitando in Niall un commento decisamente sgradevole.  
«Dovresti esaltare le tue nuove forme, non nasconderle sotto quei vestiti. Mancano poco più di due mesi all’operazione, dovresti cominciare a comportarti come una donna. L’operazione sarà solo la conclusione naturale di quanto stai facendo, ma non sarai mai credibile se non cominci prima a vestirti come una donna, truccarti e comportarti come tale. Da domani sarai affiancato da una ragazza che ha fatto il tuo stesso percorso anni fa; ti aiuterà a imparare a valorizzare il tuo nuovo corpo, ad atteggiarti come una ragazza. Da domani non ti farai più chiamare Harry, ma Harriett, e dovrai abituarti in fretta a questa cosa.»  
«Come farò con Louis? Se cambio modo di vestire, se ne accorgerà.»  
«Ci penso io a Louis, tu pensa solo a quanto ti ho detto. La prossima volta che ci rivedremo, Harry dovrà essere solo un ricordo.»  
Harry annuì, consapevole che quello era un ordine al quale non poteva minimamente disobbedire. Uscì dallo studio di Avery rassegnato, per tornare nell’appartamento del piano di sopra.  
Niall, invece, restò ancora a parlare con Avery, per mettere in chiaro alcune cose prima di andarsene.  
«Se si opera il primo di febbraio, direi che per metà Aprile potrà avere il primo _collaudo_ , giusto?»  
«Sì, di solito bastano un paio di mesi, ma comunque si dovrà vedere come andrà il decorso post-operatorio. Devi dirmi anche se vuoi che faccia subito la mastoplastica, o se vuoi tenerlo così.»  
«Per quello ci penso, ma almeno una terza gliela darei, altrimenti è troppo piatto e rischia di non piacere ai clienti. Anche se stavo pensando di tenermelo; sta venendo così bene che è un peccato che qualcun altro lo tocchi.»  
«Niall che pensa prima a se stesso che ai suoi affari? Deve averti colpito particolarmente questo ragazzo, perché tu dica così. Comunque, fai come vuoi, sei tu il capo e sarai tu a prendere la decisione finale.»  
Harry, nel frattempo, era tornato a casa, inconsapevole che Niall aveva già organizzato tutto per allontanare Louis per il tempo necessario a concludere la terapia. Louis, infatti, stava preparando i bagagli, e stavolta sembrava quasi un trasferimento, più che un semplice viaggio di lavoro.  
«Ciao, Louis» disse, osservandolo mentre terminava i preparativi. «Vai di nuovo via?»  
«Sì, Niall ha detto che c’è bisogno di me a Los Angeles. Sembra che Zayn abbia degli affari anche lì, e vuole capire di che si tratta. Non so ancora quanto starò via, potrebbero volerci mesi.»  
«Potrei non essere già più qui, quando tornerai…»  
Louis si fermò a quelle parole, rendendosi conto che ormai mancava poco alla liberazione promessa a Harry, che sarebbe dovuta avvenire all’incirca due mesi dopo.  
«Prometto che verrò a salutarti, prima che tu vada via. Farò in modo di tornare a New York almeno per un giorno, così ci salutiamo. Potremmo festeggiare il tuo compleanno insieme, magari, e la tua imminente liberazione. Dovrebbero essere più o meno nello stesso periodo, giusto?»  
«Sì.»  
Harry avrebbe voluto raccontargli tutto in quel momento, dirgli che non era possibile che si vedessero proprio quel giorno, perché quella data era già stata scelta per l’operazione, e non ci sarebbe stato nulla da festeggiare. Però non disse nulla, tentò di mostrarsi sorridente, come se quella promessa lo rendesse veramente felice, aiutandolo poi a trasportare i bagagli fuori dalla porta, dove c’erano degli uomini di Niall ad attenderlo. Cercò di prendere solo le valigie più leggere, per non far vedere quanta fatica facesse, ormai, a sollevare i pesi, dato il calo muscolare dovuto alla terapia.  
Si salutarono su quell’uscio, con un semplice “ciao” accompagnato da un gesto della mano. Avrebbero voluto entrambi salutarsi con un bacio, ma la consapevolezza di essere osservati li aiutò a trattenersi.


	4. Quando l'amore trionfa

  
  
**Capitolo 4: Quando l’amore trionfa**   


Harry per tutta la notte si era sentito solo. Non era la prima volta che dormiva in casa senza Louis, ma la consapevolezza che non sarebbe rientrato il giorno successivo gli provocava un senso di solitudine che non riusciva a scacciare. Era anche pensieroso su quanto gli sarebbe successo il giorno successivo: Niall gli aveva detto che gli avrebbe mandato qualcuno per addestrarlo, per compiere quell’ultima trasformazione che avrebbe eliminato per sempre Harry, creando Harriett.  
Non riuscendo a dormire, inconsciamente era entrato nella camera di Louis, stanza nella quale non era più entrato da quella notte che avevano passato insieme a fare l’amore. Si coricò su quel letto solo per sentire ancora per una volta l’odore del ragazzo che amava, e invece si addormentò, distrutto dalla giornata appena trascorsa: troppe emozioni, troppe novità e troppi cambiamenti.  
Erano le sette del mattino quando Harry fu svegliato improvvisamente da qualcuno che bussava incessantemente alla sua porta. Si ritrovò un attimo rintronato, non capendo di preciso dove fosse, dato che quella non era la sua stanza, ma alla fine radunò le idee e riuscì ad andare ad aprire.  
Scoprì che a fare tutto quel casino era una ragazza minuta, dagli occhi e i capelli castani, che si presentava davanti a lui con abiti sgargianti e parecchie valigie al seguito, che vennero portate dentro dagli uomini che l’avevano accompagnata fin lì.  
Harry non capiva chi fosse, ma poi intuì che doveva essere lei quella di cui parlava Niall, la persona che doveva insegnargli a comportarsi come una donna. Rimase stupito, perché a guardarla sembrava una donna vera, e invece, se era veramente lei la persona mandata da Niall, aveva subito lo stesso trattamento che stava facendo lui, perciò era nata uomo.  
«Ciao, Harriett» si annunciò lei, una volta che tutte le valigie erano dentro e gli uomini che l’accompagnavano li avevano lasciati soli. «Io sono Sophia.»  
«Ti ha mandato Niall, vero?» rispose Harry, notando com’era stato chiamato e sentendo i brividi percorrerlo. Faticava ad accettare i cambiamenti del suo corpo, un cambio di nome era decisamente peggio.  
«Sono qui per far uscire la donna che è in te.»  
Sophia si mise ad osservare Harry, girandogli intorno come per studiarlo, mentre Harry ancora si chiedeva cosa fossero tutte quelle valigie: forse aveva intenzione di stabilirsi lì, dato che non c’era Louis, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso che si portasse tutti quei bagagli appresso.  
«Posso aiutarti a disfare i bagagli, intanto? Resti qui a dormire anche?»  
«Cosa? No, questi sono per te. Da oggi in avanti dovrai smetterla di indossare quelle magliette e quei pantaloni tanto larghi, ti ho portato qualcosa di più adatto. Anzi, aiutami a portare tutto nella tua stanza, così cominciamo, perché non ti si può vedere conciato in quel modo.»  
Una volta portato tutto in camera, Sophia aprì l’armadio e lo svuotò da tutto quello che c’era dentro, per far spazio ai vestiti nuovi che aveva portato. Harry era rimasto alquanto spiazzato quando aveva visto che dentro le valigie c’erano solo abiti femminili, scarpe con il tacco e intimo in pizzo. Inoltre, c’erano dei prodotti per la cosmesi, trucchi e altra roba che nemmeno sapeva a cosa servisse.  
Quando finalmente i nuovi abiti erano a posto nell’armadio, Sophia si voltò verso di lui, pronta a cominciare.  
«Allora, per prima cosa spogliati e fammi vedere a che punto sei con la terapia. Mi hanno detto che hai già fatto notevoli passi avanti, ma voglio vederlo con i miei occhi.»  
Harry, un po’ in imbarazzo, iniziò a togliersi i pantaloni, e poi la maglietta. Indossava solo più gli slip, ma già così per Sophia era sufficiente, tanto che iniziò a cercare qualcosa di adatto da fargli indossare al posto di quanto si era tolto.  
«Hai già un bel seno» enunciò, ad un certo punto, «quindi è meglio se mettiamo prima questo.»  
Aveva tirato fuori un reggiseno imbottito, color porpora, abbinato ad un tanga dello stesso colore. Harry guardava l’intimo che gli aveva passato, chiedendosi come si indossava. Si era sfilato gli slip, sostituendoli con il tanga, che trovava particolarmente scomodo, e si ritrovò a studiare quel reggiseno come se fosse una macchina infernale.  
«Come si mette questo?» aveva poi chiesto, dopo qualche tentativo fallito.  
«Aspetta, ti faccio vedere. Ti conviene allacciartelo sul davanti, così, e poi girarlo e infilare le spalline» disse, mentre glielo posizionava nella maniera corretta. «Dovrai prenderci la mano, ma vedrai che diventerà semplice.»  
Harry si sentiva strano, in quel momento: gli sembrava di essere in un corpo che non gli apparteneva, e presto anche in vestiti che non lo rappresentavano. Sophia, invece, sembrava una furia, estraendo dalle valigie altra roba, che Harry nemmeno sapeva cosa fosse.  
«Che cosa stai facendo, ora?» gli chiese, curioso.  
«Devo depilarti le gambe e sotto le ascelle, prima di farti vestire. Stavo cercando quello che mi serve per farti la ceretta. Dovrai imparare a fartela da sola, ma per i primi tempi ti darò una mano io.»  
«Depilarmi? Tu sei fuori di testa, non ti permetterò di farmi una cosa simile! Entri qui, all’alba, e pretendi di trasformarmi in un giorno? Avevo capito che sarebbe stata una cosa più graduale, non che sarei diventato una donna completa nell’arco di una giornata.»  
«Per fare le cose con calma avremmo dovuto cominciare quattro mesi fa, quando hai iniziato la terapia, Harriett. Ora dobbiamo accelerare, specialmente su queste cose. Prima ti abituerai a questo, prima potremo cominciare con il resto.»  
«Mi chiamo Harry, smettila di usare quel nome.»  
Sophia gli sorrise leggermente, tendendogli la mano per tranquillizzarlo. Forse era partita con troppo impeto, doveva spiegare ad Harry ogni singola cosa, mettendolo a suo agio.  
«Harry, quanto tempo è che non ti guardi allo specchio?» chiese, iniziando a capire quale fosse il problema.  
«Due mesi, più o meno; non volevo vedere il mio corpo cambiare.»  
«Vieni, allora, fidati di me» gli disse, accompagnandolo di fronte allo specchio che c’era accanto all’armadio. «Guardati, e dimmi cosa vedi.»  
Harry non voleva vedere, ma fu obbligato a guardarsi. Non si riconosceva più, il riflesso che vedeva allo specchio raffigurava il corpo di una donna, con sopra la sua testa. Era lui, ma non era più lui. L’intimo che indossava sembrava adatto a quel corpo, anche se non sembrava adatto a lui. Doveva arrendersi all’evidenza, accettare quanto gli voleva fare quella ragazza, perché forse era l’unico modo per accettare anche quello che era ormai diventato.  
«Sono veramente io?» sussurrò, avvicinandosi allo specchio per guardarsi meglio.  
«Sì, ed è per questo che devi seguire i miei consigli. Ormai sei una donna, devi abbandonare i tuoi modi di fare maschili, il tuo nome, e iniziare a comportarti come tale, perché solo così accetterai il cambiamento. Niall crede molto in te, è convinto che diventerai perfetta, ed è per questo che io sono qui. Ti insegnerò tutto quello che so, tutto quello che mi hanno insegnato quando ero come te, quando ho visto il mio corpo cambiare velocemente, fino a diventare come sono ora.»  
Harry stette un attimo in silenzio, cercando di assimilare quanto aveva appena sentito. Ormai non poteva più tornare indietro, e più se ne rendeva conto, più si odiava.  
«Fai quel che credi» disse ad un certo punto, atono. «Fammi diventare Harriett.»  
Sophia non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Dopo aver scaldato la cera, fece stendere Harry sul letto, iniziando a stenderla sulle sue gambe. Poi, utilizzando le apposite strips, iniziò a rimuoverla, con strappi secchi che fecero urlare il ragazzo dal dolore.  
«Fa un male cane» disse, dopo il primo strappo. «E dovrei farla sempre?»  
«Ti ci abituerai, fidati. Qui tra l’altro non è nulla, aspetta che arrivi all’inguine.»  
Nemmeno Harry sapeva com’era sopravvissuto a quella tortura, quando Sophia gli disse di aver finito. Aveva le gambe che gli formicolavano, ricoperte di puntini rossi procurati da quanto gli era appena successo.  
«La parte peggiore è passata, ora andiamo avanti.»  
Per la depilazione sotto alle ascelle, per fortuna, aveva usato un rasoio, risparmiandogli così un’ulteriore sofferenza. Poi era passata al viso, assottigliandogli le sopracciglia per renderle più femminili, con una forma più definita. Dopo circa due ore, il corpo di Harry era perfettamente liscio e Sophia poteva passare allo step successivo.  
Gli fece indossare un paio di jeans molto aderenti, dalla vita bassa e una maglietta abbastanza scollata, anch’essa aderente, che dava risalto a quel seno ingrandito leggermente dal reggiseno imbottito. Era dello stesso colore del reggiseno, con le maniche a tre quarti che terminavano con un giro di tulle dello stesso colore.  
Dopo essersi vestito, Sophia lo portò in bagno, accanto alla vasca, trovando un modo per lavargli i capelli senza che si bagnasse tutto. Non aveva gli strumenti adatti in quella casa, ma in qualche modo riuscì nel suo intento.  
«Ma non potevamo lavarli prima?» chiese ad un certo punto Harry, vedendo la fatica che stava facendo l’altra ragazza in quel momento.  
«Così poi ti rovinavi la piega vestendoti. Fidati di me e lasciami fare, che questo è il mio campo.»  
Durante il lavaggio, gli aveva spiegato quali prodotti applicare per rendere i capelli molto più morbidi e voluminosi, lasciando accanto alla vasca quello che aveva usato in modo che potesse riutilizzarlo al successivo lavaggio. Poi, tornando in camera, prese il fon e iniziò ad asciugarglieli.  
Aveva la mano esperta, di una parrucchiera professionista. Sophia gli aveva detto che aveva fatto le scuole da estetista, prima di cambiare sesso, e che se avesse voluto poteva andare a fargli la piega ogni volta che voleva, se non riusciva da solo. Aveva lisciato i capelli di Harry alla perfezione, facendoli sembrare più lunghi del solito, e molto più voluminosi. Poi, con la piastra, aveva fissato il tutto, rendendoli lisci come spaghetti. Infine, con il ferro per i ricci, aveva creato dei boccoli che ricadevano sulle spalle di Harry, dolcemente.  
Quando finalmente ebbe finito, Harry non si riconosceva più. Quella pettinatura, quegli abiti, tutto sembrava adatto a quel corpo, e iniziava quasi a piacersi, ad accettarsi.  
«Abbiamo quasi finito, un po’ di trucco e sarai perfetta.»  
Harry finalmente sorrise, dimostrando di apprezzare quanto gli stava capitando. Sophia lo fece di nuovo sedere, sollevando il viso verso di lei e facendogli chiudere gli occhi, perché potesse lavorare liberamente. Partì con una base di fondotinta e il primer sugli occhi, per poi iniziare a stendere l’ombretto. Aveva deciso di usare dei colori tenui, per quella prima esperienza, così che Harry non rimanesse traumatizzato dal trucco. Una volta che l’ombretto fu perfetto, applicò l’eye liner, disegnando una linea sottile sulle palpebre. Poi, facendogli aprire leggermente gli occhi, completò il tutto con la matita e il mascara.  
Passando al viso, si era limitata a un po’ di fard sulle guance, e a un lucidalabbra incolore sulle labbra, per dare un tocco di luminosità.  
Per finire, prima di portarlo di nuovo davanti allo specchio, gli fece indossare un paio di stivaletti, con un tacco non troppo alto per far abituare le caviglie gradualmente.  
La trasformazione era finalmente completa, Harriett era davanti a lei.  
Harry, curioso, si spostò davanti allo specchio, faticando non poco per camminare con quelle scarpe che trovava scomode e troppo alte, per i suoi gusti, rimanendo stupito di com’era diventato. Harry non c’era più, nessuno poteva dire che lui e la ragazza che si stava specchiando erano la stessa persona, ma stranamente non si sentì impaurito da questo. Si piaceva, in qualche modo, ed iniziava ad accettare tutti i cambiamenti del suo corpo.  
«Come hai fatto?» gli chiese, girandosi di lato per guardarsi anche la schiena, senza riuscirci.  
«Esperienza, solo quello. Ti insegnerò tutte le tecniche, e vedrai che imparerai anche tu a truccarti e a vestirti così, abbinando i colori e tutto. Per i capelli, te l’ho detto, ho studiato da parrucchiere, ma puoi imparare a pettinarti in maniera femminile anche senza usare tutto quello che ho usato io. Abbiamo solo due mesi, ma cercherò di insegnarti tutto quello che so.»  
Ed effettivamente, nei due mesi successivi Harry imparò molto. Innanzitutto, Sophia gli aveva insegnato a muoversi come una donna, a sedersi, ad accavallare le gambe. Inoltre, lo aveva obbligato a pensare come una donna, utilizzando aggettivi femminili quando parlava di se stesso, e a parlare con un tono di voce più alto. Dopo l’operazione non poteva permettersi di far capire che in realtà era una trans, doveva imparare tutto prima, finché era protetto da Niall.  
Niall aveva seguito l’intero processo con interesse, sempre più impaziente di poterlo avere tra le mani, finalmente trasformato e pronto ad accoglierlo. Di solito gli interessava solo provare che i nuovi genitali fossero perfetti, insegnando alle neoragazze com’era il sesso nelle nuove condizioni, ma per Harriett sembrava avere una fissazione particolare.  
Mancavano solo due giorni al primo febbraio, e il dottor Avery aveva iniziato a preparare Harry per l’intervento. Oltre alla vaginoplastica, era stato deciso che si sarebbe sottoposto anche ad una mastoplastica, per aumentargli il seno di ben due taglie. La seconda che aveva, infatti, non bastava a Niall, che quindi lo aveva convinto a completare il processo di trasformazione con quell’ulteriore operazione, che avrebbero fatto in contemporanea all’altra, per ridurre i tempi di recupero post operatori.  
Harry, in quei giorni, si era spostato nel palazzo di Niall, luogo dov’era stata allestita la sala operatoria nel quale sarebbe stato operato. Aveva ancora paura, ma grazie a Sophia aveva scoperto cosa gli avrebbero fatto, ed era stato parecchio rassicurato da quello. Sophia gli aveva detto che all’inizio si sentiva strana, come se le mancasse qualcosa, ma poi, quando aveva finito la convalescenza, aveva capito che quel qualcosa non le serviva per essere felice, e che il piacere che poteva provare in quella condizione era molto più intenso e appagante. Era rimasto come affascinato da quelle parole, come se gliele avesse dette apposta per convincerlo definitivamente a fare quel passo importante.  
Louis, intanto, era rientrato a New York da poche ore e si stava dirigendo verso il quartier generale di Niall. Era riuscito a finire il lavoro a Los Angeles, reperendo tutte le informazioni richieste da Niall, e per questo era tornato nella sua città, per informarlo personalmente di quanto aveva scoperto. In realtà aveva usato quella scusa per poter rientrare in tempo per il compleanno di Harry, mantenendo così la promessa che gli aveva fatto, ma questo Niall non lo sapeva, perché altrimenti non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.  
Quando arrivò davanti al palazzo, notò subito una coppia di ragazze che stava uscendo. Sembravano molto amiche, e una particolarmente imbranata. Era come se non sapesse camminare sui tacchi stratosferici che stava portando, e barcollava continuamente, rischiando di cadere.  
L’altra la aspettava in fondo alla scalinata d’ingresso, spronandola a scendere più velocemente, facendo arrabbiare notevolmente l’amica, che in compenso provò ad accelerare il passo. Era quasi arrivata in fondo, quando prese male un gradino, perdendo l’equilibrio. Louis, d’istinto, si gettò verso di lei, prendendola al volo ed evitando che cadesse.  
«Ti sei fatta male?» le disse, una volta rimessa in piedi, in una posizione stabile.  
«No, è tutto a posto. Grazie» rispose lei, girandosi verso il suo salvatore, per guardarlo negli occhi. Non appena riconobbe Louis, rimase paralizzata e il sorriso le sparì dal volto.  
«Louis…» sussurrò appena, prima di accorgersi che stava parlando a voce alta e che doveva assolutamente allontanarsi da lì, prima di combinare qualche pasticcio.  
Louis, sentendosi chiamare per nome però, la afferrò per un braccio, sperando di capire chi fosse.  
«Ci conosciamo, per caso?» le chiese, facendola voltare di nuovo. Solo in quel momento riconobbe i suoi occhi, quelle iridi verdi inconfondibili. «Harry? Sei… sei tu? Mio Dio, che ti hanno fatto?»  
«Harriett, tutto bene?» urlò Sophia, che nel frattempo si era avvicinata per capire cosa stesse succedendo. «Chi è questo ragazzo?»  
«Harriett?» ripeté Louis, sempre più confuso. «Che significa? È stato Niall che ti ha spinto a fare una cosa del genere? Perché?»  
Harry non sapeva più cosa dire, guardando terrorizzato prima Louis e poi Sophia. Ormai non poteva più negare, e lo sapeva, quindi decise di dirgli tutta la verità, andando contro le direttive di Niall ad un passo dalla fine.  
«Per nascondermi da Zayn. O accettavo o ero costretto a tornare da lui. Tra due giorni sarà definitivo, dopodiché sarò libero.»  
Louis sembrava furioso a quella scoperta. Afferrò Harry per un braccio, trascinandolo dentro con la forza, per portarlo da Niall.  
«Louis, che vuoi fare? Mi fai male! Lasciami!» urlò, senza successo. Louis sembrava non ascoltare nessuno, mentre si dirigeva verso l’ascensore che li avrebbe portati direttamente da Niall.  
Una volta che si chiusero le porte, finalmente lasciò il braccio di Harry, calmandosi leggermente.  
«Non volevo tirarti, scusa. Ma perché non me l’hai detto?»  
«Non potevo, hanno minacciato di separarci, se l’avessi fatto. In cambio ho ottenuto quella notte insieme, il mio addio all’essere uomo. Mi avevano già iniettato i primi ormoni e dopo pochi giorni hanno iniziato a fare effetto.»  
«Per questo eri così irascibile, e non mi sono accorto di nulla. Mi ha mandato a Los Angeles perché ormai era impossibile da nascondere questa cosa, ha architettato tutto senza che io me ne accorgessi.»  
«Non è colpa tua, ho fatto di tutto per non fartelo capire. Andavo da Avery ogni due settimane per fare l’iniezione, e ho iniziato ad indossare vestiti larghi per non farti vedere i cambiamenti del mio corpo.»  
Louis non voleva più ascoltare, nessuna giustificazione era abbastanza valida per accettare quello che era successo a Harry.  
L’ascensore si aprì in quel momento, e Louis uscì di scatto, con Harry a seguirlo. Non lo trascinava più, non ne sentiva più il bisogno. L’altro ragazzo lo seguiva volontariamente, più per calmarlo che altro.  
Entrarono nell’ufficio di Niall senza farsi annunciare, sorprendendolo con quell’irruzione improvvisa.  
«Niall, bastardo, ora me la paghi!» urlò subito Louis, avvicinandosi a Niall velocemente, mentre Harry ancora era sulla porta. «Che gli hai fatto?»  
Louis rimaneva a distanza di sicurezza da Niall. Sapeva che le guardie erano pronte a fermarlo in caso si fosse avvicinato troppo, perciò preferiva non provocarle. Si sentiva impotente, ma se avesse fatto una mossa azzardata avrebbe rischiato la vita, lasciando così via libera a Niall di sconvolgere la vita di Harry.  
«Non capisco di che parli, Louis» rispose l’altro, tranquillo, pur intuendo a cosa si riferisse Louis. «E poi, cosa ci fai qua, non dovresti essere a Los Angeles in questo momento?»  
«Dovrei, e invece sono tornato. E per fortuna ho deciso di tornare con due giorni d’anticipo, altrimenti tu avresti finito il tuo sporco lavoro su di lui, e non avrei più potuto fare niente. Cosa pensavi di fare? Di trasformarlo in una delle tue puttanelle? Credi che non sappia dei tuoi traffici?»  
«Harry ha scelto da solo di fare la terapia, io gliel’ho solo proposta. Chiediglielo, non l’ho obbligato a fare nulla, è lui che ha accettato.»  
Harry non parlava, perché sapeva che quanto stava dicendo Niall era vero: era una decisione che aveva preso da solo, tutto sommato, quindi non era colpa sua.  
«Chissà in che modo l’hai convinto, però. Harry, lo sapevi che Niall ha uno stuolo di transessuali operate ai suoi ordini? Le usa come prostitute, e le considera perfette, dato che non possono rimanere incinte, come le donne vere. Mi son sempre chiesto dove le trovasse, ma ora l’ho capito: erano i ragazzi salvati dal covo di Zayn, che passavano dalla padella alla brace, senza saperlo. Io non ci volevo credere quando me l’hanno detto, ma poi ho visto quel che ti hanno fatto, e tutto è diventato chiaro. Scommetto che le hai testate tutte, una dopo l’altra, conoscendoti, e che non vedevi l’ora che la trasformazione di Harry fosse completa per scopartelo, non è così? Rispondi!»  
«E anche se fosse?» disse Niall, senza perdere la calma. «Harriett è una mia creatura, è il minimo che può fare dopo che le ho pagato tutta la cura, operazione compresa. Ci sono migliaia di ragazzi che vorrebbero diventare donna e non lo fanno, perché non possono permetterselo, mentre io lo faccio gratis, per poterle collaudare non appena la trasformazione è conclusa. Non mi farò mettere i bastoni tra le ruote da te, ad un passo dalla fine. Harriett diventerà la donna perfetta, la mia amante personale, e tu non me lo impedirai.»  
Niall estrasse dalla fondina sotto la giacca la sua pistola, puntandola verso Louis. L’altro, in risposta, aveva già messo mano alla sua arma, ma Niall lo intimò a fermarsi.  
«Non ti conviene, sai? Guarda un po’ dietro di te.»  
Louis si voltò, e vide che una delle guardie all’ingresso aveva bloccato Harry, puntandogli la pistola alla tempia. Era in trappola, qualunque passo falso avrebbe messo in pericolo sia la sua vita che quella di Harry, e non poteva permetterselo.  
«Butta la pistola a terra, Louis, e spingila lontano, avanti» gli intimò poi Niall, continuando a puntargli contro la sua arma, tenendolo sotto tiro. Louis, eseguendo gli ordini, si disarmò, per poi tornare a guardare Niall negli occhi, dimostrandogli di non avere paura di quanto stava succedendo.  
«Libera Harry, ora, ho fatto come mi hai chiesto» si azzardò addirittura a dire, facendo sogghignare Niall a quelle parole.  
Niall, con un cenno, fece capire alla guardia di lasciarlo andare, avvicinandosi poi a Louis, prendendolo per i capelli e strattonandolo a sé, puntandogli così la pistola alla testa.  
«Sei sempre stato troppo insolente» gli disse, mentre la canna della pistola aderiva alla tempia di Louis, «ma pensavo fosse positivo, per questo lavoro. Mi dispiace perdere un uomo come te, perché eri bravo, ma la tua morte sarà d’esempio a chiunque altro vorrà seguire il tuo esempio. Mi ricorderò di te quando entrerò dentro Harriett, sii fiero di questo.»  
Louis era terrorizzato, anche se tentava di non darlo a vedere. Sentiva il cuore battere a mille, la morte avvicinarsi inesorabile. Chiuse gli occhi, come per dichiarare la resa, per attendere solo il suono di quello sparo, che non avrebbe nemmeno fatto in tempo ad elaborare prima di perdere la vita.  
E quel suono arrivò subito dopo, improvviso, assordante. Nonostante questo, però, sentiva il suo cuore battere, mentre era la mano di Niall ad allentare la presa, ed era sempre lui a crollare a terra.  
Harry era dietro di lui, con la sua pistola in mano ancora fumante. Aveva sparato lui, aveva colpito Niall per salvarlo, ed ora era immobile, incapace di fare nulla, di reagire.  
Louis riuscì finalmente a reagire, allontanandosi dal corpo esanime di Niall per raggiungere Harry, che ancora non si muoveva.  
«È morto?» gli chiese appena si avvicinò, ancora fortemente scosso.  
«Credo di sì. Dammi la pistola ora, Harry» gli disse, disarmandolo. Sapeva come si sentiva Harry in quel momento, ci era passato anche lui la prima volta che aveva freddato una persona, anche se la situazione era completamente diversa.  
«Lui voleva ucciderti, e così io… io…»  
Louis, dopo aver riposto la pistola nella fondina, strinse a sé Harry, che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a piangere. I nervi stavano cedendo, la tensione accumulata durante quei pochi minuti era crollata e non era più in grado di controllare le emozioni.  
«Lo so, lo so, mi hai salvato la vita. Ora non ci farà più del male, possiamo essere finalmente liberi, solo tu ed io. Solo Harry e Louis, e nessun altro.»  
Harry annuì appena, mentre le guardie si apprestavano a dare soccorso a Niall, quasi gioendo per quanto gli era successo. Nessuno sembrava volerli fermare, Niall era odiato da tutti i suoi sottoposti, che obbedivano ai suoi ordini solo perché li minacciava continuamente.  
Dopo qualche istante arrivò anche Avery, che si accertò dell’effettiva morte di Niall, per poi avvicinarsi ai due ragazzi, che erano ancora abbracciati.  
«Ciao, Louis» gli disse, calmo. «Sei stato tu?»  
«Sono stato io» sussurrò Harry, anticipando l’altro ragazzo.  
«Mi ha salvato la vita» aggiunse Louis, accarezzandolo ed asciugandogli le lacrime. «Se non avesse sparato lui, a quest’ora ci sarei io al posto di Niall.»  
Avery guardava i due ragazzi e percepiva l’amore che li legava, rendendosi conto di quanto Niall li avesse fatti soffrire in quei mesi. Finalmente anche lui non era più costretto a sottoporre Harry alle terapie imposte da Niall, ed era contento che tutto si era risolto prima dell’intervento chirurgico, che avrebbe reso tutto irreversibile.  
«Harry, forse è inutile chiedertelo, ma cosa vuoi fare ora? Completi il processo, come aveva stabilito Niall, o interrompi la cura?» chiese, solo per pura formalità.  
«Se smetto, tornerò come prima?» chiese Harry, che sembrava non aver contemplato quella possibilità.  
«Non sarà una cosa immediata, ma dovresti tornare esattamente come prima. Sei sotto terapia da soli sei mesi, interrompendo ora non dovresti avere conseguenze. Non sarà una cosa veloce, naturalmente, però vedrai i primi cambiamenti già tra meno di un mese, tempo di smaltire gli ormoni che ti ho iniettato negli ultimi giorni.»  
«Veramente, dottore?» si inserì nel discorso Louis, che non credeva a quanto aveva appena sentito. «Potrà tornare come quando l’ho conosciuto?»  
Avery annuì appena, confermando ancora una volta quanto aveva appena detto.  
«Quanto entusiasmo. Vuoi dire che così non ti sarei andato bene?» chiese Harry, fingendosi arrabbiato per quanto sentito.  
«Non ho detto questo, a me basta stare con te, non mi interessa con quale forma. Ma ammetto di preferirti in versione uomo, e se è possibile riaverti così, tanto meglio.»  
Harry sorrise, finalmente, abbracciando Louis e baciandolo come non faceva da più di sei mesi. Gli erano mancate quelle labbra, ed ora non vedeva l’ora che gli ormoni svanissero per poter rivivere quelle emozioni che aveva provato in quell’unica notte che era stata loro concessa.  
Nei mesi successivi, Louis si era impegnato per liberare anche tutte le altre ragazze che erano agli ordini di Niall, dando loro finalmente la libertà. Si era alleato con la polizia, ottenendo in cambio la libertà vigilata in cambio della prigione, e aveva fornito loro tutti i documenti relativi ai traffici di Zayn e Niall. Si era preso la colpa della morte di Niall, per proteggere Harry, ed era riuscito a liberare anche tutti i ragazzi imprigionati da Zayn e Liam, con un blitz che portò all’arresto non solo i due soci, ma anche numerosi clienti che pagavano per ottenere i servizi da quei poveri malcapitati.  
Intanto Harry aveva ricominciato a trasformarsi, a tornare normale, anche se, come detto da Avery, il processo sarebbe stato lento, e non era detto che i risultati sarebbero stati perfetti. Ma a Harry non importava, a lui bastava poter stare con Louis, amarlo ed essere amato, e già dopo poche settimane, quando finalmente gli ormoni iniziavano a perdere efficacia, poteva godersi tutto da lui, ritornando a provare piacere come un uomo, ad avere quelle erezioni che gli erano mancate per tutto quel tempo, raggiungendo l’orgasmo tra le braccia della persona che amava.  
Era finalmente libero, e aveva trovato la felicità.


End file.
